femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pheonix1225/Benja (Smilla's Sense of Snow)
Benja (Emma Croft) is the pouty and spiteful young wife of Smilla's (Julia Ormond) father in Smilla's Sense of Snow. Smilla meets with her father, Moritz Jaspersen to ask for his help in understanding the Expedition Report.Her father agrees to look into it. Benja, his father's young girlfriend looks bored as she shows off her legs on the crouch doing provacative poses. Smilia warns her of getting fungus on her feet. Benja attacks Smilia saying that "People don't get that until they reach your age." "No, adolescents can get it too. And it spreads to the crotch," retorts Smilia as Benja kicks her legs up. A peeved Benja rises, slaps her towel on the sofa and makes herself a drink in the kitchen. She overhears the conversation and tells Smilia that her father "only gives you money because he feels sorry for you." Another witty reply at the ready, Smilia returns, "And he only gives you money because you're such an amusing little fuck." Before Smilia leaves, she tells Benja, "You know, one day you'll wake up and your perfect tits will start sagging and your perfect little pecan ass will be starting to go. Then what Benja?" Benja smiles before replying, "By then Smilia, you'll be dead and I won't care." vlcsnap-2018-07-31-20h58m28s388.png|''Calling Smilia a girl scout before turning off the TV'' vlcsnap-2018-07-31-20h58m47s399.png|''Being told that she could get fungus on her feet'' vlcsnap-2018-07-31-20h54m36s417.png|''Telling Smilia that only people her age get it'' vlcsnap-2018-07-31-20h54m52s183.png|''Smilia to Benja: "It could spread to your crotch"'' vlcsnap-2018-07-31-22h43m17s972.png|''Slapping the sofa before leaving'' Bnew.png|''"Amusing little fuck...perfect tits...pecan ass..."'' Smilla is on the run from a conglomerate and the police. She sneaks into her father's house with police presence present. She gags Benja with her hands and drags her into the living room due to not wanting to alert the authorities. vlcsnap-2018-08-01-00h23m04s203.png vlcsnap-2018-08-01-00h23m11s630.png vlcsnap-2018-08-01-00h23m14s186.png vlcsnap-2018-08-01-00h23m27s701.png vlcsnap-2018-08-01-00h23m32s709.png vlcsnap-2018-08-01-10h49m39s804.png|''"You promised me you'd report her" - Benja'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-10h50m41s507.png|''"She is crazy!" -Benja'' vlcsnap-2018-08-01-10h50m43s156.png|''"Shut up Benja!"'' Smilla's father is understanding and agrees with her plan to covertly drive her to her rendevous. Smilia takes the opportunity to call her friend and inform him of her plans. Approaching quietly, is an angered Benja who announces,"Once you drive off, I'll send them after you" with a smirk on her face. Vlcsnap-2018-08-01-12h34m10s680.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-01-13h04m10s373.png|''"Once you leave, I'll send them after you."'' Vlcsnap-2018-08-01-13h06m58s440.png|''Smirking'' Suddenly, Smilla's hand reaches for Benja's crotch and throat. "Leave me alone" asserts Smilla. Forced back to a cupboard, Benja groans and she sags to the floor, holding her throat. The last look on her face is one of contempt. vlcsnap-2018-08-02-10h43m13s891.png|''Benja's shocked that a girl scout would do such a thing'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-10h43m25s105.png|''Holding Smilia's hands'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-10h43m59s515.png|''Smilia tightens her grip and lifts'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-10h44m05s079.png|''Remember how Smilia told you it could spread'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-10h44m09s289.png|''Open wide Benja'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-10h44m38s729.png|''Pushed back to the counter'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-10h44m49s060.png|''Benja is attempting a comeback of sorts with her left leg'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-10h45m00s628.png|''Forced all the way back to the counter'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-10h45m19s683.png|''Stretched'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-10h45m26s167.png vlcsnap-2018-08-02-10h45m42s701.png vlcsnap-2018-08-02-10h45m44s520.png|''Smilia tightens her grip again'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-10h45m47s189.png|''Smilia emits a squeaky groan'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-10h46m53s870.png|''Her hand instinctively touches her crotch after Smilia removes her grip'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-10h47m07s262.png|''Sliding down'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-10h47m47s724.png vlcsnap-2018-08-02-10h47m56s628.png|''Left side of face contorts'' vlcsnap-2018-08-02-10h47m59s848.png|''Breathes heavily'' Trivia * 1997 Berlin International Film Festival - Golden Berlin Bear Nomination (Bille August) Category:1990s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Blonde Category:Catfight Category:Gagged Category:Gold Digger Category:Humiliated Category:Leotard Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Rich Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Fate: Karma Houdini Category:Nail Polish Category:Bully Category:Coward Category:Comical Defeat Category:Vengeful Category:Hero's Lover Category:Devious Category:Spoiled Category:Stepmother Category:Bare-Handed